One Fateful Day
by ATormentedAngel
Summary: The chase doesn't proceed as planned. Something happens that changes their lives forever. Shizuo is left in stunned disbelief.
1. Chapter 1

**One Fateful Day**

Written: April 12, 2013

Shizuo was enjoying another chase. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and his strength was truly frightening on that particular day. He threw a vending machine and watched it successfully connect. He was flabbergasted. Izaya always dodged. He always threw with his entire strength because he knew the flea would always avoid the flying objects. That was the way the game was always played. It couldn't change. Not now. Izaya couldn't be on the ground. Blood couldn't start pooling around his head. He has to get up, shake it off. Start running again like nothing happened, like he was never hit.

This just wasn't possible. It must be a dream. 'Yeah. That's it. I just need to wake up. He's fine.' Shizuo was reassured and walked away, knowing that he was getting closer to waking himself up because he recognized that it was a dream. He walked back to his apartment and opened the door, everything felt so real, but maybe it was one of those lucid dreams. He sat down on the bed and tried to jerk himself awake. Finding that he couldn't, he decided to wait out the strange vision and flipped on the T.V.

The news came on, and it talked about an accident that had just occurred. He watched as footage started to stream. It showed the flea lying on a gurney with a sheet on him. Horror filled Shizuo. This was real. He had just killed someone. The one person he had never been without. The person he needed. The person who knew him the best and who angered him the most. The one who completed him.

* * *

**Please Review**... Any comments are much appreciated. Should I continue? Have a twist in there? I have an idea for another chapter, but I need to know if that would interest anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**In this chapter, I introduce 3 new characters. They are the EMT's who are with Izaya in the ambulance. Keisuke and Aki are in the back with him. Shion is the driver. They don't know who Izaya is, and he doesn't know them. The italics at the beginning are Izaya's personal thoughts. Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

_Well, that hurt like hell. It's not every day that you get whacked by a vending machine that's flying toward you with a velocity of 200 mph (approx. 322 km/h). But, life's a bitch when you mess around with a monster. Something is definitely wrong with me. I mean, I would never ordinarily give Shizu-chan the satisfaction of actually hitting me. At least he fled the scene before he saw how badly I was hurt. But I'm sure he knows by now 'cause of all these reporters and EMT's everywhere. They strapped me to a stretcher before I was conscious enough to resist. Well, I'll just have to escalate my plans. Everything should fall into place nicely after this little game. Every piece has been set in motion._

_I hadn't planned on being quite so injured, but Shinra will patch me up. I just have to escape from this ambulance first. These EMT's are looking at me funny. If they hadn't taken away my cell phone, I would have been out of here by now. At least I still have my knife. I have to time this right; otherwise the ambulance will take me too far from Shinra's place. If we go too far, I won't be able to make it there. My body aches just lying here, I can't wait to feel the excoriating pain from when I try to move. Huh, I wonder what's actually wrong with me. I can't see that clearly, so I can't assess the damage. Ah well, it's time to move._

The EMT's watched in amazed horror as their patient whipped a knife out of his sleeve and pointed it at them. They gazed at him, paralyzed, as he sat up on the gurney. He seemed dazed as he scrutinized them. Having apparently decided they weren't a threat, he moved to get up. One EMT stepped up to stop his patient.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't move. The movement will only irritate your wounds farther. You need to lie back down." The first EMT, Keisuke, looked at his partner, Aki, for affirmation.

"That is correct. I'm gonna need you to lie back down and rest until we can make it to the hospital." Aki confirmed.

Izaya smirked at their comments. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Don't worry; I'll go see a doctor, just not one at your hospital. It's nothing against you, but you don't want to get up caught in this, believe me. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll leave."

"You can't. The pain alone should render you immobile, but seeing as how you can move, you mustn't stress your body anymore. And, you won't be able to put any weight on that leg. You need to lie down before you pass out." Keisuke said while Aki again nodded his assent.

"What's wrong with my leg?" Izaya glanced down and froze. His leg was smashed and bloody; metal was sticking out where it had gotten lodged in the bone. He raised his gaze, slightly sickened to see the gruesome sight. He shook off the image and flashed the EMT's his trademark smile. "I'll be fine. Now, I really must be going."

"No. You mustn't leave. Even if you do manage to walk on your leg, you'll die of blood loss before you can get very far. You won't make it to any other doctor. Our hospital is your best bet if you wanna keep your leg and your life." Aki pleaded.

"Be that as it may, I'll take my chances." Izaya flicked his blade open and pointed it at Keisuke's chest. "Give me back my phone; I have a call to make. Get them to stop this ambulance and move out of my way."

Keisuke sighed. "You don't know the mistake your making." He moved to the front and tapped on the divider. "Shion, you need to stop the ambulance. The patient wishes to see another doctor. Aki, go help the patient get out."

"Are you out of your mind? You can't let a patient just leave, Keisuke. He's going to die if he doesn't receive immediate medical attention."

"Aki," Keisuke barked. "Let him go. It's his choice."

Izaya smirked. "I think my ride has arrived. I'll really be going now."

Aki helped Izaya to the doors. Aki jumped down and caught Izaya as he stumbled from the fall. Both EMT's watched Izaya wince from his fall and saw his eyes cloud with pain. "Are you really going to leave?" Aki asked.

"Yes." Izaya looked around and saw Celty waiting on her motorcycle. He hobbled toward her, aware of everyone's eyes trained on him. He covered up his pain exceptionally well, but everyone could saw his face growing paler with every stumbling step he took. He was still a ways away from Celty, who couldn't see the situation very clearly. She tried to maneuver closer, but the bustling crowds and slow traffic prevented her from moving from her position. Unfortunately, Izaya would have to come to her.

Keisuke saw that there was no way Izaya would make it the bike by himself. He rushed over and caught Izaya just as his legs collapsed. "You are such a fool. Why would you not accept our help?"

"I don't need your help." Izaya chuckled. "I'm fine by myself. This isn't the first time I've been injured."

"It may not be the first time, but I'd say it will be the worst. Here, lean on me. I'll help you over there. I really hope you know what you're doing. I hate seeing young people throw their lives away."

"Believe me, that is the farthest thing from my mind." Izaya tried to chuckle, but it turned into a racking cough.

Keisuke eyed him worriedly; afraid he might have complicated internal injuries on top of his obvious external ones. He couldn't believe he was helping a critical condition patient walk on his obviously broken leg to get on a motorcycle that will probably jar his organs and intensify the internal injuries. He'd probably lose his medical license because of this little fiasco, but he didn't really care as long as the patient survived. He hoped Izaya's doctor was amazing and would be able to perform the multiple surgeries required.

They managed to make it to Celty, but Izaya was in poor shape. Sweat was running down his pale face which was pinched into a grimance. Blood was flowing freely from a cut over his eye, and his pant leg was soaked. He couldn't cover up the pain anymore. He tapped on Celty's shoulder, and she revved the engine. Keisuke barely managed to jump out of the way as they flew by. He was glad to see that the woman had a firm hold of his patient. The worst thing that could happen is to have him fall off the motorcycle and land on his leg. If that happened, he would be beyond saving; the damage would be irreversible.

* * *

**So that's it for now. I'll continue this if people are interested. Please Review. Have a good day. :)**


End file.
